


Silence

by wotwolves



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, The Maze Runner (Movies), Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Fandom, dylmas, newt/thomas - Fandom, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotwolves/pseuds/wotwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful of who you trust.  And love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU (alternate universe) revolving around Dylan O'Brien and Thomas Brodie-Sangster like you've never seen them before. This is a fanfic where they will be romantically involved so if you aren't comfortable with that kind of stuff then this story is not for you and therefore you should not read this story.
> 
> For those who love Dylmas/Newtmas, welcome to the story! My and my co-writer (Chiz, follow her on vine @ escapism; ), are excited for this story.
> 
> Enjoyy:))

Prologue

 

 

_Thud!_

The sound echoed in the room that suddenly got quiet, their eyes fixated on the bottom of the grand staircase. Everything seemed to be frozen, it seemed as if time stopped, the world stopped turning, as if the darkness of their now blackened souls was releasing its dark empty aura, spreading its evil all around, seeping through their skin and the walls of the silent room, that was only filled with their heavy breaths.

 Their eyes bulged out of their heads, unable to look away from the statue-like figure.

 “Did that just-“ Thomas choked out, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 Slowly brushing past the older blonde, Dylan gripped the railing as he walked down the wooden staircase. Thomas followed behind him, keeping a safe distance, because he feared getting too close to him would leave him empty and heartbroken like his ex-girlfriend.

 The chaos that laid at their feet, and below their red hands chilled them both to the bone. Dylan put on a much calmer facade then the British boy, which was strange to the both of them. It would be expected that it would be the other way around, that Dylan would be the one who is paralyzed with fear and Thomas was in charge. Maybe because Dylan secretly feels no remorse from tonight’s strange occurrence.

 Bending down he placed his fingers to a cold touch, almost removing it as if he suddenly remembered the event, his fingers hovered and his eyes scanned in search of something that could possible evidently aid them, then stood back up. He gave Thomas a look that he instantly understood, making him tremble at the sight.

 Stuttering, Thomas’s teeth chattered as he spoke, “What- What the hell are we supposed to do?”

 


	2. frat party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why it says ch2 when this is really ch1 so just ignore that
> 
> this chapter is kinda long sorry about that! there will be way more dylmas interactions next chapter, we just needed to get the framework for the whole story down in this chapter. enjoy!!:)

chapter 1

“Dylan! Hurry up and open this door right now before we miss the party!” A loud voice boomed from behind the door to Dylan’s dorm room, while banging abusively on the white door as if just a couple more hits would cause the door to come tumbling down.

Taking his time, Dylan adjusted his black jacket in front of his full body mirror, and making sure his cocoa brown hair was in his regular perfect style, after spraying cologne he leisurely walked over to the door and opened it to reveal who was banging so forcefully on his door.

A short brunette stormed inside the room, her arms wailing all over the place, you would think she’s clinically insane, “What is taking you so long? It’s almost eleven-thirty! I told you I wanted to be fashionably late not miss the whole party!” She scowled, Dylan bobbing his head, revising each word to form a sentence because her strong British accent made her words just a little bit harder to comprehend. "Are you even listening?!" A few more bobs before replying.

Dylan chuckled, “Don’t worry. We’ll make it in time for you to see Posey.” They each took one last look in the mirror- Dylan fixed his collar and Kaya examined herself in her tight black dress she was wearing, they looked at each other then Kaya ruffled Dylan's hair a little bit, and Dylan pulled up her a dress a tiny bit, they gave a nod of approval, locked arms then headed to the party.

Kaya got them both invited to a frat house party across campus. A guy in her business class invited her, of course she had to invite her best friend Dylan along with her. They had to walk to the party, as it seems none of them have a car; seeing as the campus wasn’t that large and the walk wouldn’t have been as bad if Kaya wasn’t wearing heels and every 5 seconds she'd stop and complain, at this moment Dylan was convinced they'd never make it to the party on time. Eventually she was tired of this fued with her shoes, she took them off and walked with them in her hands.

When they got close to the party, they could hear the music, out of control teens and the smell of weed filled their lungs. The huge fraternity house was filled with college students of all different majors and graduating years. Jocks were on the lawn, screaming about football stats, or at least thats what it sounded like when they brushed past them, there were potheads smoking in the front of the house, it looked like a smoke machine that just got activated but the smell couldn't back that up, and students were hooking up everywhere. Dylan seemed amused by everything considering he doesn't ever leave his house very often it was like a museum of teenagers and what it'd be like to have a social life, Kaya not caring about the show of typical teenagers pulled him into the house and his attention averted to what was happening in the house.

Right when they walked in, a random pledge handed them solo cups of a random cheap beer brand they didn’t have any problem with this, they just drank it, Kaya finished the cup in one huge gulp, while Dylan was taking his time, as if he was examining the content and letting his taste buds examine the flavor. “So, uh, who are all these people?" asked Dylan. 

Dylan was a transfer student, new to Davis University. He started his first year at Dashner Hall but left suddenly, nobody knows why, but something bad must've happened. He met Kaya on his first day and they grew close very quickly. Now she spends most of her time hanging out with him and he truly enjoys her company.

“Hmm..,” she scanned the room, as if her eyes could see everyones deepest fears and secrets, taking a sip from her solo cup every once in a while. “Well, you see that blonde over there with the nose piercing and stockings on?” She pointed her out to Dylan and he nodded, “That’s Molly Crow, majoring in management. Rumor has it that she almost didn’t get into the school because she had an affair with one of her teachers in high school, but somehow her rich daddy saved the day, like always.”

“The two girls drinking fireball from the funnels are Katherine and Kirsten Montgomery, they’re the governor’s twin daughters they're basically royalty, at least thats how everyone treats them. They know everything about everyone, get favored by all the staff, and hook up with every guy on campus,” Kaya smirked as she explained the brunettes. 

They walked over to the kitchen, refilling their cups with a mixture of whatever alcoholic drinks they can find. After they were done they took a sip, Dylan’s face scrunched up and Kaya coughed wildly. People came around with shots so they each took one. Dylan wanted to pace himself, didn't want to end up madly drunk at his first frat party, so he stopped after one beer and one shot, but Kaya who couldn't give a care in the world kept drinking.

Dylan was starting to feel the effects of the drinks, feeling drowsy yet totally ecstatic. Dylan tumbled into the living room holding Kaya's lifeless hand, as a group of girls quickly approached them. “Kaya!” a blonde girl popped out from the mob, standing sluggishly next to her, “Guess who’s here!”

“Who?” Kaya smiled, instantly interested.

“Thomas is here,” a dyed-black hair girl with piercing blue eyes jumped into the conversation.

Kaya’s eyes widened, getting excited by the mere mention of the boys name. “Shut up, no way!”

Dylan raised an eyebrow at her, mainly because he didn’t know who this Thomas guy was or why he was a such big deal to these girls, but also because Kaya was screaming uncontrollably with the rest of them like little girls, something that was not of Kaya’s character or nature.

“Sorry, who?” Dylan asked.

Right when he finished his question they all froze, snapping their heads towards him. He was taken back by their reactions. “You don’t know who Thomas Sangster is?” A short Hispanic girl questioned Dylan rudely. He ignored her attitude and just shook my head. She scanned his body then scoffed, “He’s only the guy every girl wants. Too bad he’s taken though.”

“Like the fact that he’s taken stops him,” the blonde smirked, and everyone slapped her arm playfully, knowing what she implied by her remark. “He sleeps with everyone and his naive girlfriend still doesn’t know.”

Kaya whispered to Dylan, “There’s rumors going around that he even gets with guys,” she elbowed Dylan’s side. He just rolled his eyes at her.

Coming from the kitchen, a short redhead wearing a short red dress ran out of the kitchen and into the arms of a tall, blonde guy in the corner of the living room. The group of girls watched them as they made out, even Dylan did as if he was 3 years old learning the pull of affection for the first time and surprised by theirs but he looked away before any of them noticed.  
“Hopefully she goes home early so I can get with him tonight,” the brunette twirled the ends of her hair. They all laughed at her remark but Dylan was unusually quiet.

Dylan glanced over at he presumed was Thomas and his girlfriend. She was talking with some of her friends, while Thomas looked around room, as if he was findng a new prey. Suddenly, Thomas’s eyes locked with Dylan’s that made Dylan instantly nervous. They held their stares, neither of them daring to break the connection. Dylan wasn’t paying attention to anything except for the blonde’s dark brown eyes that were still so visible even with the poor lighting in the room and their distance. He could see an emotion behind them but he didn’t know which one.

“Dylan!” Kaya spun him to face her, grabbing his attention. He got flustered, answering with a ‘hmm’? She rolled her eyes, “The girls wanna go smoke outside. You coming?” Dylan just nodded completely oblivious to the question. Kaya’s friends started heading out back while she locked arms with her best friend, dragging him along. 

He turned back at Thomas again, to see the Brit still starring intently at him. They still kept their eye contact until they could’t see each other anymore. After Kaya escorted him outside, they smoked some cigarettes. Dylan left after that, hoping to see Thomas on the way out but he didn’t. He walked back to his dorm by himself, unintentionally thinking about the guy that seemed to have every girl, and now him, in a trans.

As for Thomas, he stayed at the party until it was over. His girlfriend left way before he did, and he ended up going to another girl’s dorm and stayed the night. He wasn’t the most loyal boyfriend but he usually enjoyed other girls’ company. But tonight, he was thinking all night, curious about the brunette that he’s never seen before, who he now was suddenly interested in. He wondered about a lot of things about him until he fell asleep, cuddling the girl he just had sex with.


End file.
